Shadow of the Day
by ZoeChaos
Summary: When Apollo first laid eyes on the beautiful Sienna he knew that he wanted her. But there was one problem she was mortal. But there are other problems than just Sienna being mortal, like a few gods and goddesses that don't want them to be together.


**A/N: Okay first stand-alone Fanfict, that I wrote without Nelly. I've had this for awhile. So I just cleaned it up and now I'm going to post it. So I hope you enjoy it. :) Also please review.**

**-Zo**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow of the Day<strong>

**By: ZoeChaos**

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

_Mt. Olympus_

"Apollo won't you ever stop staring at that pathetic mortal? Artemis pouted. I glared at my twin sister when she referred Sienna as a 'pathetic mortal.' "See now you're mad at me," Artemis sighed. "All I wanted was to spend some time with my brother."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why don't you go bother Bacchus, I have better things to do today than deal with you," I said.

Artemis glared at me with dagger eyes that would have killed a mortal. "Why would I want to bother Bacchus? He's always drunk, and when he isn't, he's busy chasing women," she stated, which was true but I just wanted my sister to leave me alone. I moved my eyes back to Sienna and attempted to ignore Artemis. "Plus all your doing is staring at that mortal again, believe me brother, I thought you had better taste than that," Artemis added. "How come you never want to spend time with me anymore?" Artemis crossed her arms and pouted again.

I glanced by at Artemis. "Because you're annoying and I'm sick or your jealousy. Now leave me alone," I snapped at her then closed my eyes trying to control my anger before it really got out of hand.

Artemis glared at me, "Fine, go back to staring at the stupid mortal. Don't know why you even bother. Mortals don't even know we exist anymore," she said and finally disappeared. She was right, I didn't know why I even bothered but I can't seem to help myself.

There was just something about Sienna that's different. I looked back into the mirror that showed me Sienna. She's the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. Her hair is long golden blond and her eyes the color of the sea. I wished I could do more than watch her, part of me wanted to nuzzle my nose in her hair until I memorized her scent. I wanted to taste those sweet pink lips too. "So why don't you? A voice said behind me.

I turned around to find Skntyche lying on my bed. "Skntyche what are you doing here?" I asked her. Skntyche was the goddess of Destiny and the fourth sister and most powerful of the fates, but she's not written in history because Zeus made the humans forget about her and banished her from the human realm, not that it's ever stop Skntyche from going there.

Skntyche sat up, "well I was going to pop in sooner but that red-headed bitch wouldn't leave, she stated, I rolled my eyes. Skntyche and Artemis have never gotten along, it's no wonder how neither of them have killed each other yet. "Anyway I have to agree with Artemis on one thing, I am sick and tired of you always looking at your human, so you and I are going to take a little field trip," Skntyche said, disappearing then reappearing in front of me. Then grabbing my arm and disappeared again this time taking me with her. We appeared at a little restaurant in New York city sitting outside. My eyes widened when I realized this was where Sienna worked. I looked at Skntyche to glare at her but them realized that she changed our clothes into something more modern. "Why did you bring me here?" I whispered to her mad.

Skntyche gave me the 'no duh' look, "You've been acting like a love sick puppy every time you thought of your human. Where did you think I was going to take you? Jeez I thought you were supposed to be one of the smart gods" she asked.

"Well, we shouldn't be here. You aren't allowed in the human realm," I remind her.

Skntyche shrugs, "Laws are meant to be broken, which is why I have no laws. Plus I'm the goddess of Destiny I'm not afraid of the big bad Zeusie," she says.

I rolled my eyes again, I should have figured Skntyche was going to say something like that. "You know he can hear you," I said and pointed the sky.

Skntyche eyes glittered with hope, "You think? In that case I'll get started on my insults," she said and opened her mouth to begin but a tiny voice interrupted her before she could really piss of Zeus.

"Hello, I'm Sienna, what can I get you both? Shall we start with drinks?" she asked.

Skntyche talked first, "I'm Sky and this is my brother Phoebus," she says pointing at me. "I would like a cup of ice, nothing in it," she said.

Sienna nodded her head and wrote it down then her sea blue eyes looked at me. "Uh…water is fine," I choked out.

"Alright one water and one cup of ice coming up," she said and walked away. I could sense Skntyche watching me when my eyes followed Sienna until she was out of site.

I looked at Skntyche who was smiling. "I can see why you like her, she's pretty, now all we have to do is get her to notice you," she said.

"Isn't it better that Sienna doesn't know me at all? I asked.

"No," is all Skntyche replied not giving me any reason which made me wonder what Skntyche was up too.

"Why did you say we were brother and sister?" I asked her.

Skntyche rolled her eyes. "Men they know nothing," she mumbled to herself before answering me. "I had to tell her we were brother and sister otherwise she'd think we were dating and that's just gross. Sorry, Phoebus you're cute but not my type," Skntyche says with a sneaky smile and before I could stop her, she placed a rock out of nowhere in front of Sienna making her fall face forward towards me. I caught her just before out her face slammed into mine and now our faces were just inches away from each other and I could feel her breath on my skin

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again and stood up straight. My drink was spilled on the table and Skntyche's flew onto the sidewalk next to just. "I'll go get some towels, be right back," Sienna said and disappeared before I could protest.

I glared at Skntyche, "Why did you do that? She could have lost her job," I hissed at her.

Skntyche shrugged, "She won't." she said and stared at the ice and just as the rock appeared, the ice was turned into glass. As if on cue two teenagers come walking towards the glass and they stop. The guy picks up the girl to keep her from stepping onto the glass.

Skntyche sighs. "Lovebirds," she sighs then straightens up. "I think Venus isn't her job her every well," she said turning her attention away from them.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her.

Skntyche winked at me. "Everyone needs a little push, that poor guy over there has been too scared to kiss the girl. Well look now, their kissing," she said. I turned my head and indeed Skntyche was right. "Yeah those two will someday get married and have three kids," she said like it was no big deal that she just saw their future.

Sienna comes back with a towel. "I'm so sorry for this," she said again beginning to clean the table. I grabbed her hand and she froze.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," I said and shot a look at Skntyche then turned my attention fully on Sienna. "Let me take you dinner," I spoke before I realized what I just said.

Sienna stared at me shocked. "I think I should be the one to take you dinner," she said.

I shook my head, "Well let me do the honors and you make it up by letting get to know your better. What time are you free?" I asked before I could stop myself and run away.

"Um…today I get off at work at six come and pick me up here," she said with a smile.

"Six it is," I said and smiled back.

Skntyche coughed, "Well brother will you look at the time, you got to be getting back to work and I should go be dealing with Diana by now," she said and stood up. "It was so great to meet you Sienna. You two kids have a good time on your date." And with that Skntyche began to walk away and slowly disappeared making sure the no mortal had memory of her disappearing.

Now I was alone with Sienna. "Sky's right I should be going. I'll see you tonight at six, Sienna," I spoke after moments of silence.

Sienna nodded her head. "See you Phoebus, and I believed that destiny had something to do with the way we met," she smiled and went back to work.

I stared after her thinking how she didn't know how true her words really were. Skntyche was one sneaky goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will post the next chapter in a few days. Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**-Zo**


End file.
